


only you (beneath the moon)

by princehwa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BARISTA MINHO!!, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Invisibility, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Superhero school, Superheroes, eboy minho, flirty as a hero tho, hes basically chat noir im so sorry, med student!jisung, minho is shy, minho lives a double life, pyrokinesis, super!hyunjin, super!minho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princehwa/pseuds/princehwa
Summary: As if medical school wasn't already hard enough.Jisung now had to deal with not one, buttwoheart-stopping crushes. One of them was his cute Chemistry partner with nervous ticks and chapped lips, while the other was the city's superhero sweetheart with glowing eyes and a Cheshire smile. Balancing life between his hectic degree, his best friends, his coffee house crush, and his late night excursions with an adventurous crime fighter—Jisung was pretty sure that he was going to lose his mind.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	only you (beneath the moon)

**Author's Note:**

> helllooooo this is so self indulgent but u know what! fuck it!! minsung superhero au!!
> 
> this started out as an idea for a 5k oneshot,,,, but now its gonna be a longass chaptered fic,,,, bc i have no self control,,,,
> 
> btw,, the chapters will switch between perspectives a lot!! mostly jisung or minho,, but occasinally hyunjin or changlix for dat spicy side plot!!
> 
> i hope u enjoy !!

When Jisung left his apartment this morning, he did not think that he would be returning with the city’s most popular superhero at his side. Even as they climbed the steps to his fourth-floor home, he still wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not. 

Maybe it’s best to rewind a bit, and start from the beginning. 

Han Jisung was feeling ecstatic when he bounded out of his apartment, probably disturbing his downstairs neighbours with his excitedly stomping feet. He practically flew down all four flights of stairs that stood between him and his path to his first class. Impressed that he had even passed freshman year, Jisung was probably the only person on campus that was looking forward to going back to school. Despite the gloomy back-to-school weather, he was determined to make his first day of sophomore year a good one. 

Pre-med classes had turned out to be the world’s craziest roller coaster. Jisung would leave one class feeling interested and satisfied with all of the new information he had just learned, but leave the next class feeling completely overwhelmed and stressed. He was extremely lucky to have his best friends though, as they somehow managed to keep his head on his shoulders. But unfortunately, neither of them had decided to pursue medicine, and Jisung was alone in all of his classes. He found that knowing nobody in pre-med was tolerable, because most of the students in his program were in a majority of the same classes. While he had no friends within his schedule, he found comfort in the fact that he recognized every single face he saw in the lecture hall. 

So it’s easy to imagine how taken aback he was to see someone new sitting in his first lab of the year. 

There was a boy sitting near the back of the lab, the spot next to him empty. It was obvious that nobody wanted to work with him, considering that his skill level was entirely unknown. And in a room full of kids wearing v-neck sweaters and ironed slacks (Jisung included), this new student was wearing a striped turtleneck and a chain tucked through his belt loops. He stared at the boy for a moment, watching the stranger doodle something in his black notebook. But when the subject of his gaze looked up from his drawing, Jisung realized that he was not a stranger at all. The new student was one of the baristas at his go-to cafe, and Jisung may or may not have called him cute once or twice. 

Deciding that frequenting the cafe was enough of a reason to approach the boy, the over-enthusiastic pre-med student slid himself into the spot next to the barista. 

“Nice to meet you!” Jisung gave him a small smile, putting his own notebook on the lab table. 

The boy nearly jumped out of his seat, startled out of his daze by Jisung’s sudden introduction. _Cute._

The latest victim of Jisung’s unbearably sunny demeanor looked over at him, a little shyly. He was much quieter and reserved than his Tumblr clothes and skillful makeup made him seem. 

“N-Nice to meet you as well,” the boy managed to get out, wincing at his own stammer, “I’m Minho.”

Jisung felt his heart do a little flip in his chest, and his polite smile grew into a genuine grin. 

“I’m Jisung! You’re new to this school, I take it?” he asked with a tilt of his head, mindlessly fidgeting with the sleeve of his sweater. 

“No, I’ve been here since freshman year,” Minho laughed nervously, looking down at his fingers in his lap, “I’m a kinesiology student here. I took an extra class last year, so I had an open spot in my schedule. I’m just taking this class as an elective.”

Jisung blinked in surprise. This dude really chose an advanced Chemistry lab as an _elective_?

“Wow, you must really love science then,” Jisung said absentmindedly, focused on watching Minho’s fingers pull at the hem of his sweater, “But I have definitely seen you around before. You work at Gorae Coffee, right?”

A small smile spread across Minho’s lips, “Yeah, I didn’t think you’d recognize me. It’s hard to forget your regular order of hot chocolate with _extra_ whipped cream, though. And can’t forget the sprinkles.”

Jisung felt his cheeks heat up, covering his pink face with his hands, “Listen. I like your cafe, just not coffee. My friends always get coffee, though.”

“I know,” Minho’s smile grew, and he looked up from his lap, “The pink haired one gets a gingerbread latte, and your short angry-looking friend gets an Americano with no water and an extra shot.” 

Jisung looked surprised for just a moment, before wiping the expression off of his face and replacing it with a look of indignation. “Showoff.”

A small laugh slipped from Minho’s lips, and Jisung wasn’t sure that he could survive an entire semester with someone so cute as his lab partner. He opened his mouth to ask if he would be working that night, but the professor started the lab instructions before he could get the question out. 

The two of them finished their work first, and to say that Jisung was impressed by his partner’s chemistry skills would be a drastic understatement. 

Minho was a chemistry whiz, and he was already wrapping up Step 6 by the time Jisung finished reading the lab introduction. The professor read over their lab report and looked at their product beaker, making a small noise of recognition as she scanned their answers. 

“A great start to the semester, gentlemen. You’re excused,” she said with a smile, looking at Minho with astonishment. The rest of the class stared at them, some of them gaping with awe, and some of them scowling with jealousy. 

“Nice work hyung,” Jisung exclaimed to Minho, once they had cleaned up their station and collected their bags. 

“Ah, y-you too,” Minho scratched the back of his neck, his fingers tangling with the silver chain on top of his turtleneck, “Thanks for being my lab partner. I was getting kinda scared that everyone would avoid me like the plague.” 

“Are you kidding? Thanks for being _my_ lab partner,” Jisung scoffed, putting a hand on his classmate’s shoulder, “I would probably be the last one in there if you hadn’t carried me through that assignment.” 

Jisung would be lying if he said he wasn’t thrilled by the bright red that dusted Minho’s cheekbones. 

He opted to keep his hand on the older’s shoulder, watching his lab partner fiddle with his sweater sleeves. 

“Are you working tonight?” Jisung broke the short span of silence, sliding his hand off of Minho’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, closing up tonight,” the other responded with a small smile. His blush threatened to slip from his cheeks, and Jisung was _not_ about to let that happen. 

“Then I’ll see you later,” he said with a smirk, sending a wink in Minho’s direction before turning on his heel to depart. 

Jisung resisted the urge to look back, hearing Minho make a sputtering noise. Taking a few more tentative steps, he decided that it was worth breaking his cool facade. He finally succumbed to his weaknesses, looking over his shoulder in pursuit of seeing the pretty blush of his pretty lab partner. 

But Minho was already gone. 

Jisung frowned a little, but went back to his journey to visit the closest coffee shop. He needed his daily fill of hot chocolate before his next class. 

After wrapping up his first day of his second year of university, it was time for Jisung wrap up his other unfinished business. Despite night beginning to drape itself over Busan, he was determined to keep his promise to his lab partner. He would definitely be seeing Minho again today. 

_[_ **_CHAT_ ** _: home of sexuals ]_

_[_ **_felixfelicis_ ** _,_ **_spearboy_ ** _,_ **_squirrel_ ** _]_

**[squirrel]**

hey homos 

come to the cafe

Now. 

**[felixfelicis]**

dotn tell me what to do@!!1!

jokes jokes im already omw

**[squirrel]**

can u hurry up

im lowkey already here and its cold out

**[spearboy]**

heres an idea

go inside?

**[squirrel]**

i cANT

its a long story

but if u hurry up and come here ill tell it to u!!!

**[spearboy]**

tch

omw

“Oi! Kids on their phones these days!”

Jisung’s head snapped up at the sound of his best friends voice, and he slid his phone back into his laptop bag. The pink-haired boy trotted up to him, sporting an impossibly wide grin. Well, impossible for anyone that wasn’t Felix. His Australian friend reached up to invade his personal space, ruffling his dark blue hair.

“Like you’re one to talk,” Jisung scrunched his nose, “You are literally addicted to TikTok and it is a problem.”

“Would you look at the time! It’s time to go inside!” Felix looked at an imaginary wristwatch, turning to enter the cafe. 

Jisung caught his wrist with a speed that he didn’t even know he possessed, “I need you to look inside first. I can’t go in without knowing what he’s wearing.”

Felix raised an eyebrow, “Man I knew you had a crush on that barista, but I didn’t realize it was _that_ serious.” 

“Felix,” Jisung whined, “I’ll explain it when Changbin-hyung gets here, now will you please just describe what he looks like and what he’s doing!”

“Fine fine,” Felix sighed, squinting through the cafe window, “Uh he’s wearing a black turtleneck with, like, a button up shirt on top? But I don’t know why he’s wearing a button up if he’s only gonna do up a quarter of the shirt. Anyways I can’t see his bottom half but his necklace is really pretty. He’s wiping down the counter.”

Jisung tentatively turned around to face the front of the cafe, taking a deep breath. 

“So what you’re telling me is,” he paused, trying to decide whether he should go in and meet his fate or run away, “he looks fine as hell.”

“He looks the same as always?”

“But he wasn’t always my super hot lab partner!”

Felix didn’t even give Jisung a moment of dignity, and he burst out laughing. Jisung slapped him on the shoulder, trying to hit him hard enough to get the point across but not harsh enough to leave a mark. 

“Damn, public assault?” An unenthused voice spoke up behind them, and the bickering students didn’t bother to turn and acknowledge Changbin’s presence, “The cafe literally closes in an hour, can we get a move on?” The oldest of the group scoffed and pushed them aside, entering the cafe with confidence that Jisung could never hope to possess. 

To Jisung’s relief, Changbin ordered all of their drinks, and he only had to endure a small wave from Minho behind the counter. When the third musketeer returned to the table with their order, Jisung let out a quiet whine.   
“I don’t know what’s wrong with me! I was all flirty and confident at our lab, but now I can’t even look at him without blushing,” Jisung complained into his hot chocolate, and Felix snorted. 

“Does it have anything to do with the fact that he has his sleeves rolled up now?” 

“Shut it.”

Changbin watched the two bicker, sipping his Americano quietly. He was always the Lawful Evil of the group, silently observing while making sarcastic comments in his head. The eldest of the trio probably came off as mean to any observer, but Felix and Jisung knew that his insult-humour was just one of his many charms. Changbin just preferred to keep quiet when he could, only interrupting on the occasion that he had a funny joke at someone’s expense. However, that didn’t save him from becoming the conversation’s new victim. 

“Alright Ji, I’ll give you this. At least you’re not in love with a superhero,” Felix laughed, directing a very mature tongue-poke towards Changbin. 

“I am not in love with him!” Changbin defended quickly, bringing the mug to his lips to hide the pink creeping onto his cheeks. 

“Oh Pyro, please sweep me away! Set up the romantic candles and light them all with your finger!” Felix mocked the eldest, complete with dramatic actions and facial expressions. He was so loud that he even had the quiet barista’s attention. Changbin thwacked the Aussie over the head with a spoon, and Felix immediately retreated into his latte. 

“I don’t know ‘Lix, it’s not that weird to have a crush on a super,” Jisung shrugged, “You can’t act like you wouldn’t go on a date with either of Busan’s Dynamic Duo.” 

“I don’t have to act. I just genuinely would never go on a date with a goddamn superhero,” Felix looked at his friends incredulously, “Like, you’ve never even seen their faces.”

“I don’t need to see his face to know that Nightwatch is hot as hell,” Jisung prepared a counter attack, but was interrupted by a loud _thunk!_ from behind the till. 

Minho had knocked over a carton of milk, and his face was burning red. 

Jisung smiled a little at the cherry colour that stained the barista’s face, but also wondered what could’ve caused the graceful boy to spill a whole carton of milk. 

The lab partners stared at each other for longer than they should’ve, before Felix let out a low whistle. Jisung kicked him under the table. 

The barista scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly, and Jisung was starting to pick up on his nervous ticks. He sent a fond smile towards Minho, who flusteredly turned his head away. He began frantically throwing paper towels at his spill, eyes darting around. Jisung laughed, but not _at_ him. Felix made a gagging noise.

“Can you stop making eyes at him Ji? Get a room.”

Jisung kicked him hard enough to leave a bruise this time. 

He was about to give the Aussie a scolding when Changbin piped up, “How were your first days of classes?” he asked aimlessly, diffusing the situation. 

The three boys took turns telling the group about their sophomore (junior, for Changbin) adventures, each of them polishing off their drinks. Despite coming to the cafe at least once a week, they somehow managed to drink the same concoctions with the same enthusiasm that they held on their first visit. 

“And then I got an extreme urge to drink hot chocolate. So I summoned you both,” Jisung fidgeted with the straw of his hot chocolate, “And here were are! Brought us full circle.”

“So did you have _actually_ a hot chocolate craving, or did you just want to see Minho?” It was Changbin’s turn to mock the med student. Felix almost fell out of his chair, and Jisung’s face was 2 degrees away from boiling. He was really regretting bringing his friends to the cafe. Maybe if he had gone to the coffee shop alone, he could be chatting with the boy behind the counter, or -

“Don’t worry Ji,” Felix leaned over the table with a wide smirk, speaking extra loud for the entire shop to hear (at this point, it was just the trio and poor Minho), “If you land a date with the barista, I’m sure you’ll get free drinks _and_ a rockin’ Chemistry mark!”

There was a dramatic coughing fit that erupted from behind the counter, as Minho choked on his own spit. The only three customers left in the store all turned to look at the barista, with three entirely different motives. Changbin peered at him with mild amusement, Felix was admiring his handiwork, and Jisung was honestly just concerned. Minho took a few moments to recover, taking a couple deep breaths.

“We, uh - we’re closing s-soon!” Minho managed to stammer out, placing his hand on his heaving chest.

Jisung’s mouth dropped into a little ‘o’—had they really been talking for that long? He lifted his wrist, and it was in fact 8:50pm. Time flies when you’re gossiping about hot superheroes and being shown 57 different pictures of Felix’s new Fortnite skin. 

“Oops! Sorry about that,” Felix smiled, but it was more out of satisfaction rather than actual remorse. The boys all started packing up, hurrying to set Minho free from his babysitting duties. As the trio started making their way to the door, Jisung’s laptop bag caught on one of the fancy chairs, jerking him back violently. 

“Gahhh,” Jisung hissed, fighting against the strap of his bag, “You guys go ahead. I’ll text you when I get home.”

His friends gave a nod and wave, heading out the door with a small _ding!_ from the bells above the entrance. It took Jisung a solid 30 seconds to unhinge his bag from the poor chair, and he let out a low grumble. He turned to see if Minho had been watching the whole ordeal, but the barista was already gone. 

The med student frowned a little, but he tore his eyes away from the empty cash register and exited the cafe. He looked over to the right, barely able to make out the distant figures of Changbin and Felix walking to their apartment. Jisung wished that he could run and catch up, but his own apartment was in the opposite direction. So he turned to the right, beginning his moderately long trek to his humble abode. 

It didn’t take very long for him to notice that something was wrong. 

He tried to focus on the song stuck in his head, but Jisung could not shake the feeling that somebody was following him. There was an occasionally loud footstep from behind him, or just the piercing sensation of somebody’s eyes cutting into the back of his head. He knew that it would be a bad idea to look behind him—that would only slow him down, and he was also too scared to see who might be pursuing him. Swallowing hard, Jisung slowly pulled out his phone. Just as he was dialing 112, he heard someone yell from above him. 

“ _Duck!_ ”

And he still doesn’t know how or why, but Jisung somehow managed to comply with the directions. He quickly bent in half, arms covering his head and bracing for possible impact. 

A dark figure swung down from the street lamp above, jumping over Jisung and tackling the criminal. It took a few seconds for the med student to stand up straight, but once the initial shock wore off, he whipped around to see the altercation behind him.

There was a man wearing a flaking leather jacket, a knife in his right hand and a fistful of light brown hair in his left. He was being pinned to the ground by whoever had told Jisung to duck, struggling against the grip of the figure on top of him. Gaining control quickly, Jisung’s saviour managed to secure the criminal’s hands by his sides. 

“Are you….” Jisung squeaked, eyes raking over the figure clad in black and green, “Are you really….”

The hero holding down the mugger turned to look at the stammering University student, and Jisung caught a look at his eyes. He stared at the pointy black mask and the glowing green eyes, jaw dropping towards the sidewalk. He took in the design of the supersuit and the hood hanging around the hero’s neck, and his brain was moments away from imploding.

“Are you really Nightwatch?” Jisung practically yelled, bouncing up and down in excitement. 

Despite the mask, Jisung could tell that the superhero was squinting at him.

“And are _you_ really dumb enough to walk home alone at night with your expensive laptop bag wide open?”

Jisung blinked, and then looked down at his side. 

Sure enough, he had forgotten to close his bag after freeing himself from the chair. His laptop was waving to the night streets of Busan, practically begging to be stolen. 

He opened his mouth to defend himself, but couldn’t get a word in before the arrival of someone else in a skintight suit. 

“Want me to take him in to the station?” the newcomer asked Nightwatch, gesturing at the criminal on the cement. Jisung couldn’t see the front of the superhero, but he could easily guess who this person was. 

“Pyro…” Jisung whispered to himself, and the hero turned around at the mention of his name. The red mask and black headband were enough confirmation of his identity. 

“Yeah,” Nightwatch spoke up, and Pyro moved to take over the restriction of the criminal. The mugger seemed bored at this point, barely fighting against the grips of the fire superhero. 

“I’m gonna take this fool home,” Nightwatch nodded his head in Jisung’s direction, and the blue haired student was immediately offended. 

“Hey!”

And that brings us to where we left off. 

Jisung made it up the four flights of stairs, Nightwatch directly behind him. He was still finding it hard to believe that he had even met the superhero in the first place, let alone the fact that he was being escorted home by him. Nevertheless, dream or not, he was grateful for everything. 

“Uh, thanks for walking me home,” Jisung started, slowing down as they arrived at his door, “and for like, the whole ‘saving me from being mugged’ thing.”

Nightwatch let out a laugh that made Jisung’s heart stutter, and he could see the hero’s bright eyesmile even under the mask. Without his night vision activated, Jisung could see the boy’s pretty brown eyes. 

“It’s not a problem. Anytime,” Nightwatch sported a Cheshire smile, “Catch ya later, Jisung!”

The shorter boy fumbled with his keys at that. He could hear the hero beginning to leave, and he whipped around in alarm. 

“How do you know my name?!”

Nightwatch’s lips spread into a vulpine smirk, walking backwards towards the window at the end of the hall. 

“I guess that’s for me to know and you to find out.”

The brunette hero sent a devastating wink to the suffering Jisung, turning on his heel and opening the hallway window. Jisung almost called for him to stop—to invite him inside to talk a little, or to share a cup of tea. But he didn’t.

Something told him that this wouldn’t be the last time he’d be seeing Nightwatch. 

  
  


_[_ **_CHAT_ ** _: home of sexuals ]_

_[_ **_felixfelicis_ ** _,_ **_spearboy_ ** _,_ **_squirrel_ ** _]_

**[squirrel]**

YUO ARE NEVER GOING TO BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!!!!1!

**Author's Note:**

> tttthank u for reading!!! i hope u enjoyed <33 
> 
> my twitter is @blushjeno if u want to yell at me outside of the comments
> 
> tysm<3


End file.
